


The Darkness Within Us

by Zaikia



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom! Stefano, Dark! Sebastian, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Tentacles, Top! Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: Stefano expected to win. He expected to kill Sebastian and be done with it, then use the Core for his power. He didn't expect Sebastian to have a darker side. Rather, he didn't expect that darker side to come out and play. Rated Explicit for smut/rape/non-con elements.





	The Darkness Within Us

“Your death, will be my _masterpiece_!” 

Sebastian let out a pained groan, blood spurting from his right shoulder the moment Stefano yanked the signature dagger out. His left hand was immediately covering the wound, warm blood seeping through his fingers. The blood was coming way too fast and way too much and Sebastian was already beginning to feel the effects of blood loss. His vision was blurring and he was stumbling. He barely could see the man in front of him, the blue mist that was coming off of his body. That fucking teleporting power....Ruvik had it and now this fucker had it. 

He squinted his eyes as his vision turned bright red. He was so angry, so....fucking _angry_. Stefano hunted his daughter down for mere personal gain....he touched her....

_He took Lily!_

Stefano was completely caught off guard when a bullet pierced his left shoulder, causing him to stumble backwards. Immediately, he made an attempt to teleport away from the detective, but was startled when large hands wrapped around his _tender_ neck and he was slammed up against the wall, fingers tightening painfully around his throat, closing off his air. Stefano's working eye blinked down to Sebastian, then the eye widened. 

Sebastian was surrounded by an angry red aura, his eyes narrowed dangerously. There was a dark red liquid secreting from his eyes and ears, and he was just so enraged. 

“I'm going to fucking _RUIN YOU_!” 

One of the hands holding Stefano up left his neck and fingers curled into a fist, before it drove itself into the younger man's stomach, causing him to double over and nearly puke from the sudden pain that erupted. Specs of blood flew from his mouth as he coughed and he attempted to defend himself from the suddenly enraged detective, but his free hand was around Stefano's wrist in a heartbeat and to his horror, Sebastian bent the other man's wrist backwards, a crunch filling the air. 

Stefano's voice was strangled as he let out a pained yell, feeling his now broken wrist erupt into sheer agony. He lost the grip on his dagger and it slipped through his fingers, clattering onto the tile floor with a loud sound. He was startled yet again when Sebastian threw, literally _threw_ Stefano across the room, the younger man hitting the floor with a rather loud thud. His head swam with dizziness, as he fought to get up and teleport away from whatever monster was now possessing Sebastian. He had never seen the detective so angry, so enraged that he would actually get the better of Stefano. 

As he attempted to pull himself into a standing position, Sebastian's knee placed itself on Stefano's lower back, pinning him to the floor. Stefano grunted at the discomfort and shook his head as his scarf was undone from around his neck, pulled away rather roughly and then Sebastian was pulling Stefano's arms behind his back rather painfully, causing the younger man to grit his teeth. 

“Philistine! What are you doing?!” Stefano demanded, attempting to buck Sebastian off. 

Sebastian didn't answer, merely giving an other worldly growl as he wrapped the stained scarf around Stefano's arms, effectively tying them together by the forearms. He flinched as they were tied rather tightly, too tightly. Stefano flailed as he was yanked up by the back of his jacket, being pulled up to sit on his knees on the floor. He flinched yet again at the discomfort, his good eye glaring up at the detective. Something was wrong; so terribly wrong. Sebastian seemed to just ooze rage and that red aura was still surrounding him, but it was stronger now and much brighter. To the point where it made it difficult for Stefano to breathe almost. He flinched when the detective grabbed a handful of his hair, keeping his head tilted back a bit. His good eye widened when Sebastian's free hand went to the buckle of his belt. 

To Stefano's horror, he could see a bulge that had formed underneath the detective's jeans. 

_No!_

“Release me!” Stefano demanded, struggling against the grip Sebastian had on his hair. “Philistine, this is not happening!” 

Without warning, Sebastian's hand came across the photographer's cheek in a harsh slap, causing Stefano's head to snap to the side. Strands of hair hung in his good eye as it widened in both shock and horror. He could not believe the detective just _slapped_ him. He had not expected that and he could already feel his flesh bruising from the sharp clap of skin on abused skin. He winced, tasting blood on his tongue as his head was turned towards Sebastian, who had freed his already rock-hard cock from it's confines. 

“No-!” Stefano protested, but was silenced when Sebastian forcibly parted the photographer's mouth with his free hand, guiding the throbbing flesh to his mouth. Stefano fought hard; struggling to get his arms free, to turn his head to the side. But that wasn't possible, as with a sharp snap of Sebastian's hips, he was able to bury the first half of his cock within the photographer's mouth. Sebastian let out a rumbling growl, clearly somewhat satisfied with the warmth surrounding his cock. 

Stefano was clearly disgusted. While he had sucked a dick or two in his life, it was never forceful like this. He may have been a murderer, but he didn't rape. He let out a muffled protest of disgust and attempted to pull away from Sebastian, but the hand in his hair gripped tightly and yanked his head back, pulling a muffled grunt of pain from his throat. Sebastian took the open opportunity and pulled back a couple of inches, then slammed his cock down into Stefano's throat. 

Stefano's struggling rose and he was gagging around the thick girth, his eye shut tightly as he tried to force it out from his throat. Sebastian removed his hand from the photographer's mouth, opting to grasp his hair with both hands and pull himself out to the tip, then slammed back deep into his throat, then started a fast, uneven pace. The tip of his cock occasionally brushed against the back of Stefano's throat, then actually went down it. 

Tears stung the corner of his good eye and he could feel his stomach churning. He wanted to puke. He had never, ever been violated like this and it made him sick. He couldn't understand how Sebastian was like this. Maybe it was due to his rage over Stefano kidnapping Lily. But he only wanted her power! He had no need to actually harm the child. He was sadistic, but he did not hurt children. 

“I'm going to make you pay for kidnapping my daughter...” Sebastian snarled, pausing in his thrusting as he actually gripped Stefano's hair tightly and began to move his head back and forth quickly, his mouth stretching uncomfortably to accommodate Sebastian's girth. 

A couple of tears streamed down Stefano's cheek as he felt the flesh in his mouth throbbing, pre-cum smearing on his lips and tongue. Without warning at all, Sebastian pressed himself in as deep as possible and reached his orgasm, spurts of hot, thick cum coating Stefano's mouth and throat. Sebastian finally pulled out of the younger man's mouth and Stefano doubled over, coughing and choking. He coughed up some of the liquid, crinkling his nose in disgust. His throat ached and his mouth was sore. 

Sebastian reached down and grabbed Stefano by the back of his jacket, practically dragging him over to one of the tables that had been in the room. He tossed Stefano against it, before he made sure the younger male was bent over the table. His hand cupped the back of his head, slamming Stefano's face down onto the hard, stained surface. 

“I think someone else wants to play with you.” Sebastian growled in the photographer's ear, before he kicked Stefano's feet apart, spreading his legs. 

“What on Earth on you talking about?” Stefano spat. 

Sebastian didn't answer. He didn't have to. Stefano felt something curl around his ankle and he attempted to kick it off, but it only coiled around his leg and up to his thigh. The same happened with his other leg and he actually managed to look over his shoulder, eye widening in complete horror. His Aperture's tentacles had stopped trying to kill Sebastian and had decided to join in for the “fun”. 

“Enough! This has gone far enough!” Stefano demanded, struggling to pull himself up. 

Sebastian slammed Stefano back down and reached around, undoing the belt that kept his pants up. Stefano squirmed, but couldn't fight as both his pants and his briefs were pulled down to his thighs harshly. 

“Why don't you shut up and take it like the little bitch you are?” Sebastian hissed in the other man's ear. “You' **ve gone and pissed me off.....”**

Stefano was startled at the way Sebastian's voice took on a darker tone. It was like he was a completely different person! He didn't know how to react to this difference in personality, except that he needed to fight to get away from this. He didn't like how this was turning out and by the tone of Sebastian's voice, he was going to do more than force Stefano to suck him off. 

Stefano squirmed as he felt the tip of a tentacle press against his hole, some sort of cool liquid secreting from the tip of it. The liquid seeped into his entrance, and he clenched, trying to force it out. He was about to protest, but the tentacle was suddenly pressing into his hole, sliding in deeper and deeper and curling against his inner walls as they grew slicker from the numbing agent. Stefano groaned underneath his breath, curling his fingers into tight fists. 

**“How's it feel, Stefano?”** Sebastian growled in the other man's ear, pulling his head up by his hair. 

“You will....regret this.” Stefano struggled to speak, gritting his teeth as the tentacle pulled out a few inches, then thrusted back inside him, already beginning a rather fast pace. He felt something brush against his lips and he looked down, horrified to see a second tentacle pressing against his mouth. He kept it shut as tightly as he could, but it was no use, as the appendage roughly pressed past his lips and teeth, sliding over his tongue and reaching the back of his throat. He gagged around it, shutting his eye tightly as it began to thrust in and out of his mouth, as if he were giving it a blowjob. 

**“This is a good look for you, Stefano.”** Sebastian chuckled darkly, one hand holding Stefano's head up while the other gripped Stefano's now hard cock, giving a rather rough stroke and hearing the photographer groan, both in pain and pleasure as the mixture of sensations coursed through his body. **“Being fucked from both ends....reduced to a little bitch....”**

Sebastian yanked the photographer up by the back of his jacket, holding the younger man against his chest. He thought deeply for a moment, then crouched down and yanked Stefano's pants and underwear down, making him step out of one and leaving them dangling from the other leg. His hands cupped underneath Stefano's knees and lifted him off the ground, making Stefano let out a startled, though muffled yell as the tentacle inside his ass slid deeper, pressing against that sensitive skin of his prostate. The one in his mouth was able to slide deeper as well, going down his moist throat and even pressing against it slightly, causing his throat to bulge out slightly. 

**“And you're ** _enjoying_** it.”** Sebastian snarled in Stefano's ear.

The photographer felt a few tears stream down his cheek from the intensity of the sensations. He didn't have to look to even see what was now wrapping around his cock, stroking at the same time as the now speeding thrusts were going. He felt the cool air hit his bare chest as shirt was ripped down the middle and a choked moan left his lungs when his nipples were twisted and pinched by two more tentacles. 

He was so close, throbbing and bucking as he was stimulated in all the right places. The coil was tightening even more and more and he was so close to cumming and fuck-

His scream was muffled as he finally reached his peak, thick ropes of cum erupting from his tip and staining the wooden floor below them. The tendrils inside him gave a few more hard thrusts, before they too stilled and erupted inside him, filling both his ass and throat with cool, but thick liquid. His body trembled, and he was dizzy. The appendages all pulled away from him and Stefano coughed harshly, dribbles of the clear fluid running down his chin and dripping onto his chest. He hoped it was over with and Sebastian got his wish of seeing Stefano reduced to nothing but a cock sleeve. 

**“That was entertaining....”** Sebastian chuckled and Stefano's eye widened when he felt something hard and moist press against his abused hole. **“But we're not done yet.”**

“N-no-!” Stefano protested weakly, his throat aching as he was carried back over to the table, his legs being released and he was being bent over the table yet again. “Sebastian, don't...don't do this! I am sorry for kidnapping your daughter! It....it was Theodore's orders, not mine!” 

**“Theodore, hmm?”** Sebastian mused and Stefano believed maybe Sebastian would reconsider. **“I'll pay him a visit....after I'm done fucking you.”**

Stefano stifled a scream as Sebastian pushed into him without warning, not bothering to let him adjust to the stretch as he was buried to the hilt inside the younger man. Sebastian groaned at the sheer _tightness_ around his cock, pulling out to the tip and then thrusting back in, squeezing Stefano's hips so tightly, he was sure there were going to be bruises. Stefano let out a strangled sob, tears falling down his cheek as he was violated in the most gruesome way. His body had already betrayed him again, his cock hanging below the table, hard and leaking. 

**“Guess you really do like being used like this, huh? You're squeezing around me....”** Sebastian moaned, leaning forward towards the photographer's neck and sinking his teeth into the tender skin. Skin broke and droplets of blood touched his tongue and he growled at the taste of it. **“This is all you'll ever be, Stefano.”**

Stefano's hips were slamming brutally into the side of the table as Sebastian thrust forward, his cock going in deep and ramming against his prostate. He was already close to another orgasm, his body still sensitive from his first. Just a touch from Sebastian's hand made Stefano cry out as he was brought closer, fingers curling around his erection. His hips bucked and his eye squeezed shut, gasping and-

He let out a loud, kenning wail as he met his second orgasm, his cock stroked quickly by Sebastian's rough hand. Sebastian wasn't far behind him, growling loudly as he slammed in to the hilt and spilled deep inside Stefano's abused hole, throbbing and twitching. Stefano's breath hitched as Sebastian pulled out of him, cum beginning to seep out of his violated body. Stefano could barely keep his eye open, tears rolling down his cheek and staining the wooden surface of the table. 

He could hear some shuffling behind him, more than likely Sebastian was redressing himself. He was so sure he was going to be left here, to be killed by a Lost. 

But when he heard a pained groan and a noise of confusion, Stefano blacked out for a few seconds, regaining consciousness as he heard Sebastian calling out his name, rather frantically and his arms were finally undone. They were numb, stiff as he allowed them to fall to his sides. He didn't make a noise as he was pulled off the table, into Sebastian's arms and shaken a bit, causing him to open his eye and turn his gaze onto Sebastian. 

The real Sebastian. 

“Oh fuck...oh god....what....what did I do?” Sebastian whispered, observing the damage done to Stefano's pale body. “S...Stefano? Answer me....please!” 

“Sebastian....” Stefano spoke, his voice barely above a whisper as that was all he could manage to speak. 

His vision blurred and his eye closed as the environment surrounding them twisted and returned back to the Theater. The last thing he heard was Lily's scream of fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Um.........
> 
> I really don't know what to say. 
> 
> I'm ashamed of myself.


End file.
